23 Października 2013
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - w tym: Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info, Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:05 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:25 TELEZAKUPY 09:00 Serialowa Jedynka - Komisarz Alex - odc. 38 (seria III, odc. 12) - Dlaczego Romeo zginął - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Natura w Jedynce - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 1. Przedsmak wyprawy (Seas and Oceans II) 51'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); reż.:Jose Manuel Herrero, Sebastian Hernandis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:00 Świat się kręci - /37/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Przepis dnia - /32/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Natura w Jedynce - Osobliwości mórz i oceanów. cz. 2. Similan (Seas and Oceans II) 52'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2013); reż.:Jose Manuel Herrero, Sebastian Hernandis; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:55 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2717; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Moda na sukces - odc. 5874 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5874); serial kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Przepis dnia - /32/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:05 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:15 Klan - odc. 2485 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Bonanza - odc. 156, Nie kochaj mnie (Bonanza, ep. 156, Love me not); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Polska non stop - magazyn reporterów; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2718; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2486 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /38/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:20 Przepis dnia - /33/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:15 Piąty Stadion LIVE - odc. 43; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:25 Liga Mistrzów - Real Madryt - Juventus Turyn ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:40 Liga Mistrzów - Real Madryt - Juventus Turyn ( I połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:45 Liga Mistrzów - Real Madryt - Juventus Turyn ( II połowa ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Liga Mistrzów - skróty; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:50 Transporter - odc. 6/12 (Transporter, ep. 6) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:45 Świat się kręci - /38/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Bonanza - odc. 156, Nie kochaj mnie (Bonanza, ep. 156, Love me not); serial kraj prod.USA (1963); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zagadki Sfinksa (Riddles of the Sphinx) 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2007); reż.:George Mendeluk; wyk.:Dina Meyer, Lochlyn Munro, Mackenzie Gray; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Notacje - Andrzej Strumiłło. Niedźwiedzia przywiozłem z ZSRR; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Faceci do wzięcia - odc. 24/91 Ten drugi raz; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Zaklinaczka dzieci - odc. 5/15 (The baby whisperer ep. 5/15) 23'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 364; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 992 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 161 - Profesorski spór; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:15 Makłowicz w podróży - (75) Indie "Ulice Delhi" - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (88) Kopalnia złota - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Szkoła życia - odc. 32 "Ojciec"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 XV Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa 2013. KABARET według ARTURA ANDRUSA; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 82 "Idzie lato" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 1011 - JM; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Szkoła życia - odc. 33 'Wpadka"; telenowela dokumentalna TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 17/77; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 992 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 993 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 534 - Alternatywa; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kino relaks - Do diabła z miłością (Down with Love) 97'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003); reż.:Peyton Reed; wyk.:Renee Zelweger, Ewan McGregor, David Hyde Pierce, Sarah Paulson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Zabójcze umysły - odc. 30/45 (Criminal Minds s. 2 ep. Empty Planet); serial kraj prod.USA (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Do diabła z miłością (Down with Love) 97'; komedia kraj prod.Niemcy, USA (2003); reż.:Peyton Reed; wyk.:Renee Zelweger, Ewan McGregor, David Hyde Pierce, Sarah Paulson; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:05 Reporter Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Apetyt na życie - odc. 15/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Apetyt na życie - odc. 16/26; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Łódź 06:30 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:10 Pogoda - 23.10 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:15 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:36 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:41 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:44 Łódź kreatywna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 23.10 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:35 Odzyskana nadzieja - Życie po diagnozie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Przechodzień codzienny -; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 09:00 KolejTV; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Saga rodów - Ród Godlewskich; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:20 Afryka mojego dzieciństwa; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Misiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Polska samorządna; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:45 Koncerty w TVP Warszawa - Dzień Kotana; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Monastery prawosławne w Polsce - Pod opieką Bogarodzicy; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 Kamasze i sutanna; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Wszystko po krakowsku - A wszystko to Ty... - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - Koncert Galowy SFP cz. I; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Odzyskana nadzieja - Życie po diagnozie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Przechodzień codzienny -; felieton 14:25 Everyday English - 242; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:40 Ahora espanol - odc. 213; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Ptak Moda Weekend; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:11 Felietony NCK; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:17 Kronika towarzyska; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Autofan; magazyn motoryzacyjny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:41 Forum Funduszy Europejskich; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 RPO szansą regionu - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:30 Lider; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 3 - opolski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:32 Łódź kreatywna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Kronika regionu; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:59 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Orlikowa Liga Mistrzów; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:13 Informator kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:13 Strefa biznesu; magazyn ekonomiczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia - JM; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:56 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:30 Młodzi twórcy mistrzom - Pod powierzchnią - Film o profesor Zofii Kielan - Jaworowskiej; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:01 Kocham łódzkie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Pogoda - 23.10 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 23.10 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:02 Łódzkie Wiadomości Dnia wieczorne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Sport; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:27 Pogoda; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:35 Ogień i inni; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:35 Everyday English - 242; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:50 Ahora espanol - odc. 213; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:10 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:15 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 55 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 35 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 36 10:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 40 Sezon: 3 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 337 12:00 Ślubna gorączka Odcinek: 7 13:00 Czyja wina? Odcinek: 38 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1763 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1195 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 592 Sezon: 11 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 475 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1764 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 347 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 426 20:35 Top chef Odcinek: 7 22:05 Studenci 0:05 Śpiewający detektyw 2:30 Dziewczyny z fortuną Odcinek: 52 3:30 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1476 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2437 TVN 5:20 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2222 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1809 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1275 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 239 12:15 Szpital Odcinek: 113 13:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1080 14:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 37 15:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 240 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2223 17:00 Szpital Odcinek: 114 18:00 Wawa non stop Odcinek: 38 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Mój biegun - relacja z premiery filmu Odcinek: 1 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Mój biegun - relacja z premiery filmu Odcinek: 2 19:55 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3718 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1810 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1081 21:30 Bitwa o dom Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 22:30 Ultimatum Bourne'a 0:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 5 1:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3718 2:05 Arkana magii Odcinek: 1083 3:25 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2223 4:20 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Polonia 06:05 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Piękniejsza Polska - /14/; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 Ex Libris - 142; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 - Królowa autostopu - txt. str. 777; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 8.50 i Pogoda: 9.25, 9.55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:30 Flesz historii - odc. 153; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Polonia w Komie - Majorka - kokosowa tęcza (344); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Galeria - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 934 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Wiedźmin - odc. 4/13* - Smok - txt. str. 777; serial fantastyczno-przygodowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Pejzaż bez Ciebie - piosenki Ireny Jarockiej; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:55 Po prostu - program Tomasza Sekielskiego; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Notacje - Ryszard Szurkowski. Zawsze chciałem zwyciężyć; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 801* - Sens; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Kocham Kino - magazyn filmowy Grażyny Torbickiej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Galeria - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:22 Polonia w Komie - Majorka - kokosowa tęcza (344); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Co nam w duszy gra - Nie ma jak kino! cz. 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 934 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 1 - Tajemnicza noc; serial animowany; reż.:Marian Cholerek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:50 Siła wyższa - odc. 5/13* - Droga ślepców - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Halina (345); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (44) Pieniądze; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Tajemnice Jasnej Góry - odc. 3/5 Oczami pielgrzymów 25'; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Wojciech Kursa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:15 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 00:45 Galeria - odc. 32; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Zamek Królewski II 2013; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 5/7 - Królowa autostopu; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 1 - Tajemnicza noc; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Siła wyższa - odc. 5/13* - Droga ślepców; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 Polonia w Komie - Ukraina - Halina (345); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 934; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (44) Pieniądze; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Widzeńsko; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia